battlearenatoshindenfandomcom-20200214-history
Shizuku Fuji
Shizuku Fuji is a character in the third installment of the Battle Arena Toshinden video game series. She made her first appearance in Battle Arena Toshinden 3, as an initially playable character. She also appeared as an initially playable character in the Japan-only spin-off Puzzle Arena Toshinden. Story Shizuku is a Japanese gambler who wears a rather low-cut kimono and battles using her smoking pipe. Despite her appearance and profession, Shizuku is actually a kind-hearted lady with a strong sense of sportsmanship, demanding fair play even in the most demanding of odds of chance and seeks to help others out when given the chance and opportunity to do so. Upon one of her travels, Shizuku's accompanying younger brother had found and rescued an injured teenage boy named David soon after he had escaped from an orphanage ran by an organization known as the Soshiki. Upon learning of the atrocities committed by the cult and that David was to be the reluctant vessel for an evil fighting god known as Agon Teos, Shizuku had decided to enter the third Toshindaibukai tournament in order to bring about their demise and protect David (who had also chosen to enter). After fighting alongside with David and the rest of the Toshinden fighters, Shizuku had found herself encountering and facing off against a Soshiki member who had fought in a similar fighting style to her own; a Malaysian fortune teller named Miss Til. As the third-in-command of the Soshiki (behind Vermilion but ahead of Schultz), Miss Til had proved to be one of the fiercest fighters that Shizuku had ever fought. In the end, however, Shizuku had killed Miss Til in combat and upon learning that the Soshiki was destroyed along with its evil plan, Shizuku was satisfied and returned back home with David by her side. Game Appearance Shizuku appears to have a long dark brown hair which is tied in a high ponytail, and pink eyes. Her notable appearance has her wearing a light yellow kimono dress with a red Japanese obi that is tucked on her kimono dress with a dark blue designs and peach blossoms designs on the skirt of her dress, the left side of her sleeves of her kimono dress is loose to make it a half kimono dress, she has bandages on her chest underneath it. She also wears white tabi and red Japanese geta. When the player chooses her in the game, she had different appearances in the gameplay. In her character select screen, Shizuku's hair became light brown as the hairclip of her ponytail is light blue as most of her accents on her kimono dress being the same color as her hairclip. But choosing her alternate appearance, her hair became dark capri blue. In-game, she retains her dark brown hair but in an auburn shade. Her kimono dress is now in different shades of purple as the flower designs are now accentuated with orange and white designs. In her alternate appearance, she retains this outfit only her hair became dark blue. Her alternate costume is the same as her primary outfit as her hair is light brown like in her character select screen. Her kimono dress is dark blue and the linings of her dress is orange. The flower designs and her accents were remained. In the opening scene of the game, she was seen wearing a black traditional kimono dress and her kiseru that she wields is small instead of large. Move Lists Shizuku's moveset is focused on her large smoking pipe known as kiseru which it can also unleash flames within her pipe and also has high dexterity in throwing small knives as her projectile even in mid-air. Her way of using the kiseru is like hitting her opponent with a staff. Unlike other fighters who can run fast and to get on their feet, Shizuku was slower whenever she runs or to kick her opponents due to the skirt of her kimono dress being fitted as she was seen somersaulting her opponent using both of her feet than a single kick. Special Attacks *'Flower Dart': Shizuku will throw her a single knife to her opponent. She also does this in mid-air. *'Spinning Uppercut': Shizuku spins her large Kiseru to set her opponent a blaze and rises diagonally to continue hitting her opponent in mid-air. *'Fire Spin': Shizuku spins herself with her Kiseru like a flaming top to hit her opponent in one hit. *'Flame Pipe': Shizuku blows her large Kiseru to create several pink flames to damaging her opponent. Overdrive *'Illusion Attack': Shizuku dashes her opponent as she spins herself with her opponent being incapacitated in three hits. Can only be used when her Overdrive meter is full. Desperation Move *'Flame Wheel': Shizuku spins her large Kiseru and she spins continuously with her right hand creating a vacuum surge of flames to set her opponent a blaze. Gallery shizuku.jpg sizuku2.jpg Category:Battle Arena Toshinden 3 Category:Characters